


来路不正者

by ArcticCircle3055



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Out of Character, Post-Episode: s08e06 The Caretaker, Pre-Episode: s08e11 Dark Water
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticCircle3055/pseuds/ArcticCircle3055
Summary: 有人说他们适合过愚人节。
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Kudos: 1





	来路不正者

**Author's Note:**

> CP：12C  
> 原作：Doctor Who（05新版）  
> 备注：Post-S806、Pre-S811、突发文、背德  
> 警告：OOC

有人说他们适合过愚人节。

Clara Oswald是抱着一大束红玫瑰走进家门的，一束来自Danny Pink，Clara Oswald的男朋友的玫瑰。但她的好心情很快便受到了威胁，当牢牢占据客厅一角的蓝色大盒子撞进她视线的时候，刻在记忆中既意外又不是那么意外的头疼感顿时涌了出来。  
今天并非星期三，年轻的人类姑娘很确定自己跟某个外星老疯子没有约。  
Doctor嗖的一下站在她跟前，少见的换了正装，脸上带着藏不住的兴奋笑容，只是在瞥见她怀里的花时似感到疑惑般地扬了扬眉毛，随即理所当然的催促她，“快换衣服，我们赶时间。”  
“今天不行。”Clara咬着下唇，以轻声坚决地回答，说罢直接绕开了Doctor。她不知从哪个柜子里翻出一只制式简单的空花瓶搁在茶几上，完全不顾时间领主的高声质问和抱怨，自顾自的解着花束的包装。不一会后，Clara总算摆放好了那束玫瑰，才抬头看向竖着眉毛像只凶横的老猫头鹰一样来回踱步和瞪着自己的时间领主。  
“今天真的不行，我已经和Danny约好了一起吃晚餐。”  
“你跟PE哪天不能一块吃饭，非得是今天吗？！”  
“今天是情人节，Doctor，”她别过头去不再看他，一脸无奈的又重复了一遍，“今天是情人节。”但也只换来了时间领主短短一瞬的安静。  
“所以呢？你们人类就是麻烦，一年三百六十五天只要乐意仿佛每天都是什么节日或者纪念日，事实上有什么不一样吗，为了找个理由聚在一块真够煞费苦心的。我们接下来要做的事可重要多了！”Doctor边说边不太情愿的摸着外衣口袋，他本打算把惊喜留到后面的。  
外星老疯子从口袋里拿出两张门票似的东西，半透明的材质也像纸一样柔软，上面一角用发光的浅绿色线条勾勒出种子似的图案。在Doctor的手轻轻晃动的同时，种子犹如得到了某种养分开始发芽生长，线条的颜色也随之变换成更明亮的样子。  
“27世纪全宇宙最著名的花展，据说将在今天展出一种独一无二的花，只此一天，要是错过了我们可能要等上好几年或者只能偷偷溜进去。”  
“……那就改天再去，”年轻女孩略显得炽热的目光仍关注着时间领主手里的纸片，那粒原本蜷在一角的种子，眼下已经不能称之为种子了，长成了占据一半空白处的花苞的模样。她听到踌躇到令自己觉得陌生的声音，“偷偷溜进去也行……”  
“不行！你是没睡醒吗，Clara，哪个正常人会放着有入场券的大门不走而去偷偷摸摸撬锁进入的！这也太不尊重了！……”她早就发现了，外星老疯子生气的时候会变得相当话痨。  
Clara Oswald并不确定自己后来是怎么跟着Doctor走进Tardis的，也并不意外于会是这种结果。可能是因为自己看见了入场券上的种子开花的样子，可能是因为Doctor关于Clara应该给予两人正在做的这件事，大约指的是时间旅行，和两人之间的关系更多尊重的说法令她感到挫败。人类同伴放弃了和时间领主的争执，又一次选择了让步。与此同时，她十分确定这种断片状态的出现频率正在变得越来越高，这并不像什么好的兆头，尽管夹在双重生活间的人类女孩不曾真正感到过疲倦。  
但最后，Doctor和Clara还是没能用上那两张入场券，因为Tardis不太听使唤的缘故令他们正好错过了开馆时段。年轻的姑娘只得在外星老疯子一边用音速起子折腾展馆后门一边絮絮叨叨，以“这样也不错避开吵闹的人群才能独占全部的快乐”的说辞安慰她的同时，背对着他，小心而无奈地望风。  
事实证明，Doctor总是对的，Doctor总他妈是对的。  
Clara Oswald在步入场馆的第一刻就已经将鸽掉同Danny Pink共进晚餐的愧疚抛掷脑后。尽管Doctor有些急着想带她直奔此行的目标，但她仍坚持在每一朵超出自己认知，不属于2014年原产地为地球的花前停留，像真正的游客一样去满足自己的好奇心。  
反正他们有足够多的时间，也有不被打扰的自由。  
Doctor捏着不知何时顺手拿来的尽是陌生文字的说明页的两侧摇了摇，那些更贴近奇怪符号的东西迅速变成了其他样式的奇怪符号，随即咕哝着不对重复了一次动作，还是不对，又重复了第二次，第三次……Clara一脸好笑的看着老疯子变戏法，折腾了许多次都没得到令他满意的结果，Doctor终于选择放弃，在抱怨了几句主办方的不称职之后主动扮演起解说员的角色。  
对于年轻的人类姑娘而言，她今晚所见都是新鲜和与众不同的，分不出什么三六九等来。但当自认为已经大饱眼福的Clara被Doctor引着走到某个展台前，视觉先于一切发出某种特殊警告，在对方的沉默中，她此刻全部的思维一时间被“的确是独一无二的”这样的赞叹所占据。  
“这是我要送给你的花，Clara Oswald. ”Doctor忽然说到，做出对此的唯一的描述。  
年轻的姑娘愣怔而吃惊地望向外星老疯子，看见他眼底藏着雀跃的得意，Clara胸腔中的那团小东西顿时受到了什么更大的冲击，跟出了毛病似的狂跳。她并不清楚旁人一般会从博士的眼睛里看到什么，只有一种模糊的，因为说出后会被判定为自以为是而难以启齿的印象，这双过于漂亮的蓝眼睛只有在凝视着Clara Oswald时才会流露出许多不为人知的情绪。  
于是，Clara Oswald如同得到了一件来路不正的宝物，既不想轻易地失去它，也不能大声宣告对它的所有权，只得偶尔借着似是而非言辞表露内心，跟那些专门挑愚人节说真话的人或许是一样的。  
“我们要偷走它吗？”他眨了眨眼，打趣似的问。  
“不了，留在这就好，让更多人看到。我们已经知道它现在属于我了。” Clara Oswald对着虚空伸出手，做出如同捏住花茎的动作，笑着递到Doctor面前，时间领主回以腼腆的笑容握住了那只手。  
“我猜你一定会这么说。”  
外星老疯子和他的人类姑娘，在寂静而空旷的场馆中，在每一朵花的注视下，跳了一支舞。

会有情人送的玫瑰装点她的客厅，也会有愚人献上独一无二的花陪伴她的梦。

本文完

**Author's Note:**

> 一篇质量不咋地的突发短打，我也不确定自己到底在写什么，但应该是一块小甜饼吧。很久都没写12C了，我上一次写的时候你们12都还没重生，如今已经是13在任的第三年了。  
> 起因就是“有人说”的那句话，昨天微博上几个同好聊到12C过节的事情，有个小可爱回了这么一句。当时虽然是饭点，我睡得懵懵的刚醒没多久刷微博看见，顿时骂了一句草，精神了，爬起来建文档。  
> 我对12C在官方那里过不上情人节这件事向来算不上意难平，毕竟都一一点名的话真的会显得Clara Oswald很渣，哪怕事实上，她的确很渣。相对的，你们12也没有好到哪里去，最对得起一个Clara Oswald，其他的谁都对不起。作为CP狗就很开心，这份开心，近乎是建立在粉先生这样的角色的不幸之上的，若没有他的惨，12C的故事未必会有这么好看。  
> 名正言顺当然好，来路不正也并没有很糟糕，各有故事罢了。
> 
> 2020年2月15日 于家中


End file.
